


break the door down to my heart

by wan (kuro49)



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: There is just something to a love confession like this that gives love a bad name.





	break the door down to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whaleofatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofatime/gifts).



> prompt: Front doors with six locks and no less than three deadbolts.
> 
> so it has been a solid 9 years since the last time i dipped my toes into this fandom but that's what happens when you've got friendships that are just as enduring. this one is for the babe of my heart who stuck with me through thick and thin.

 

You are not stupid but you are stupidly into him. And you can do everything to keep him out (walls build up all the way and then some, shoddy construction work holding up nonetheless), but he comes back like a boomerang, hurtling towards you at a speed to be reckoned with when you catch it in your fucking teeth.

This is how Lavi comes to a realization of this caliber:

“Oh _fuck_ , Yuu.” He squints at him with sweat in his one good eye, rubbing at his split lip and smearing blood across his mouth. There is probably a better way to put his thoughts into words but he really isn't thinking at all when he has his heart tumbling out through his teeth. “I think I am in love with you.” 

They are in the dirt, sand at their feet, innocence left just far enough to have them focusing on the here and now of hand-to-hand combat where Kanda is the teacher and Lavi is being handed his ass with a fist to the face.

Uncertainty has its place in love but not here, not now, not ever if Kanda has a say. (He doesn’t, not really, not when his heart is twice as stubborn as the man encasing it.)

Yuu stares.

Like maybe, with sheer will alone, he can make this all go away. There is just something to a love confession like this that gives love a bad name.

Lavi blinks and doesn’t look away because hear him out.

He sees it like this: The path to Kanda Yuu’s heart has a front door with six locks and no less than three deadbolts. So, it is probably a damn good thing that Lavi is knocking on his door with an axe aimed at the wood (yes, the wood) because nobody ever taught this boy finesse or romance. But then again, he’s gotten through the worst of his teenage years on his own, there has to be some merits to that.

Lavi’s sure he can fumble through something like a first love too.

When Kanda is the first to break eye contact, this isn’t him giving in. This is him turning to stroll off to the sideline.

And this is another good thing to what they have, if anyone is keeping count. Kanda’s heart is armed to the teeth. Locks can be picked, deadbolts can be broken, and doors can be hacked wide open until the wood splinters but Kanda is not about to take this lying down (cowgirl, _maybe_ , if he is feeling it).

He reaches out, wraps his fingers around Mugen’s hilt to draw the blade out.

“That’s nice,” Kanda says without a hint of intonation to his words when he turns back around and faces Lavi, and this is decidedly not nice because Lavi can read between the lines even if he chooses not to most of the time. “I really think it’s tolerance at most.”

Yuu welcomes him in with the tip of Mugen pointed right at Lavi’s heart.

It's equal opportunity really because it might be the blood loss finally hitting, but Lavi swears he swoons.

 


End file.
